Conclave:Soma
The Soma is a Tenno designed assault rifle with high accuracy, magazine capacity, and critical ratio. It uses an enormous magazine to sustain fire but must wind up briefly to achieve its maximum fire rate. Though it may appear to have lackluster damage, the critical ratios make the Soma a deceivingly powerful rifle. Coupled with its high accuracy, the Soma is suitable for any distance engagement when fire is managed. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage - effective against health and armor. *Tied with Soma Prime, Telos Boltor, and Prisma Gorgon for the highest critical chance of all automatic rifles. *Tied with Soma Prime, Rubico, Attica, and Baza for the highest critical multiplier bonus ratio of all primary weapons. *Very high fire rate, achieved after a wind up time of eight bullets. *High accuracy. *Large magazine size. *Has two polarities. Disadvantages: *Tied with Soma Prime for the second lowest base damage of all rifles, behind Grakata; very reliant on its high critical damage potential. **Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. **Low damage - less effective against shields. *Low status status chance. *High fire rate generates high recoil, hindering accuracy. *Low reload speed. *Sub-optimal ammo efficiency. Comparisons: Tips * can help regain lost ammunition if the user has ammo conservation problems or if the Soma is unranked, but leaves less room for damage mods, Alternatively, use or Team Ammo Restores. * Firing in bursts helps with ammo consumption. When well-modded, the Soma is capable of dispatching many common enemies with 1 or 2 shots. * The Soma's critical chance can be boosted up to 75% with a maximum-rank mod and up to 89.4% by adding a maximum-rank . * With a maximum rank and a mod, the Soma's crit damage multiplier can be increased to 840%. * Once the weapon is fully-spooled, some skills (like Iron Skin) may be activated without losing the firing speed. * Similarly, it retains its fast firing rate if you let off the fire button for short periods. This lets the wielder change targets without wasting large amounts of ammunition in between separate enemies, as long as they do so quickly. This can also be used to keep tighter firing spreads at long ranges, essentially "bursting" rounds with quick pauses between to reduce recoil. *The Soma's magazine is reloaded before the reload animation actually finishes, as little as halfway through the animation itself. Thus, canceling the reload animation still counts as a reload, essentially cutting the reload time by half. *This weapon has a slight wind up time, much like the Gorgon (only less prominent). This can be taken advantage of by tapping the fire button, making it fire single bullets at a time, which can be effective for sniping weaker units. *The significantly tighter spread at long range give the Soma an advantage over the Gorgon and Supra for picking off heavy units, but the latter two are more effective at clearing large groups of enemies. Notes *This weapon can be treated like an upgraded Grakata, due to its higher critical chance, lower recoil and a larger magazine size. Although the spin-up time, slower maximum fire rate and much lower status chance must also be taken into account. *During Livestream 14, Digital Extremes talked about increasing the weapon's Mastery Rank to suit the effectiveness of the Soma, rather than nerfing the weapon. This was implemented in Update 10.5. *Capable of shooting the first shot of the magazine with high accuracy, allowing decent shots to weak-points from afar. *The Soma is able to cut and slash enemy corpses, but a mod is necessary to achieve this feat (though a minimum rank Sawtooth Clip is enough to suffice). However, you will give up a mod slot in return, so it is only ideal for farming with Nekros or for low to medium level enemies. Trivia *The magazine curls up into the weapon while firing, and ejects when ammo is depleted. **If reloaded with an amount other than a full magazine in reserve, the magazine will snap to the ammunition remaining within the magazine as soon as the reload animation is finished. *The Soma's design seems to be based on the French Chauchat. ** Its unusual magazine shape resembles the Japanese Type 100 SMG, or the Type 99 LMG when the magazine has gone through. *The weapon's name is shared with the Hinduistic god, Soma, who is a being attributed with the Moon. The shape of its magazine could also be thought to share a resemblance to a moon's crescent. **It also shares it's name with the Ancient Greek word for body (σῶμα), which might be related to the rifle's large size. *The Soma's icon and its blueprint shows the magazine halfway depleted. *Reloading the Soma will eject the magazine. Repeatedly reload-cancelling can leave a pile of Soma magazines on the floor. *The Soma was described in the market as a "deadly and elegant high caliber Tenno assault rifle." Despite allegedly high caliber rounds, its damage is second to worst, and its magazine capacity is high compared with other weapons. Judging from the physical size of other weapons' magazines, it may be a relatively high caliber. *The Soma initially had a Mastery Rank requirement of 3. This was increased to 6 in Update 10.5. *In The Profit, Volt is seen using the Soma but instead of the magazine curling up as it usually would, it curls downwards. *Prior to Update 11, the Soma had a critical chance of 35%, allowing for a 100% critical chance with maxed and mods. After Update 11 launched, the Soma's critical chance was decreased to 25%, then subsequently increased to 30%. Also, while the figures have officially not changed, anecdotal evidence from players holds that the Soma's spread was loosened and recoil increased in Update 11, though it is still one of the most accurate assault rifles in the game. Bugs *The colored magazine removed from the Soma will return to its original color. *There are several appearance bugs associated with the Soma's magazine. The magazine may get "stuck" if reload-cancelled right before the reload completes, leaving the Soma free for use without a magazine loaded. *Occasionally, the user can find the Soma ejecting multiple magazines on a single reload. Media SomaCodex.png|Soma in Codex. SOMA Prime.jpg|Prime Style (Fire Color Pack for gold colors, Smoke Color Pack for white) soma1.jpg|Soma (Black / Red), Black Ops. By: SoggyCow wood soma.png|Wooden Soma (using fire color pack) wood soma metal.png|Steel Soma With Wood Stock+Base (Using Fire Color Pack) steel soma.png|Steel Soma (Using basic free white) MP.jpg|Mag Prime with Soma (Prime style using Fire Color Pack for gold colors, Smoke Color Pack for white) Warframe Soma CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Soma Warframe Soma DOTD CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Day Of The Dead Soma skin. somadarthmufin.png|Day Of The Dead Skin - White SomaEnergyPNG.png| Warframe Soma Crit Build (Crit King) Warframe Soma Warframe Beta - Soma (HD)(HUN) Warframe Soma Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 12.6.1 Patch History *Damage increased from 10 to 12 *'Conclave': Reduced Magazine Size: 100 to 50 *Riven disposition reduced *'Conclave': Reduced weapon damage *Conclave Weapon Skin *'Conclave': Increased weapon damage *Fixed clips lingering during Mirages Hall of Mirrors *Fixed hearing firing sound throughout the level even when fired by another player *'Conclave': Reduced series damage *'Conclave': Reduced series damage *'Conclave': Slightly reduced damage in PvP *Added to the Supreme Soma Set *Updated audio *Fixed an issue where clip would sit in the wrong position *Fixed additional ammo clips showing *Fixed skins not properly applying *Fixed an issue caused by purchasing in the Market *New customisation - Soma Skin *Limited max instances of fire sound effects *Crit rate buffed and increased Proc/Status chance *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 6 *Turned non-player Soma down *Fixed issue where clip mesh was rendered black during reloading *Added proper icons *Initial Release and added to the market }} See Also *Soma Prime, the Prime counterpart of this gun. *Gorgon, the Grineer equivalent of this weapon. *Supra, the Corpus equivalent of this weapon. *Aksomati, the machine pistol counterparts of this weapon. *Dual Raza, battle-hatchets inspired by Soma's design. *Phaedra, Archwing rifle described as the Soma's big-sister. fr:Soma it:Soma de:Soma